The continuing rapid development of aviation technologies with respect to aircraft structures, propulsion systems and navigation systems augers well for expanded use of aircraft by professional aviators and the general public. However, one drawback to the continued proliferation of general aviation aircraft, for example, is with respect to the space needs for fix-winged aircraft as well as conventional rotary wing aircraft. Fixed wing aircraft, of course, require substantial space for take-off and landing operations and conventional rotary wing aircraft require substantial space for storage. Accordingly, there has been a continuing need to develop aircraft which have short take-off and landing (STOL) or substantially vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) capabilities.
Certain efforts have been made to develop rotary wing aircraft with rotors which are characterized by elongated blades arranged in a circular pattern and secured to ring-like support structures at opposite ends of the blades. However, prior art efforts have been focused primarily on rotary wing aircraft with rotors which are arranged for rotation about axes normal to the longitudinal axis of the aircraft and its direction of flight. Certain efforts have been put forth to develop rotary wing aircraft of the general type discussed above which have rotors arranged longitudinally. However, prior art efforts have indicated to be complicated and lacking stability in the event of failure of one or more rotor sets and space requirements for prior art rotary wing aircraft have been, generally, similar to the needs of conventional helicopter aircraft.
Accordingly, there has been a continuing need and desire to provide aircraft which are compact, stable in flight, capable of STOL or VTOL operations and which meet the conventional needs of general aviation as well as commercial aircraft. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.